freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Emery Huang
Emery Huang is the middle child of the Huang family. He is a romantic and lovable kid who's smart and cleverly optimistic. He is a great athlete and a lover of animals, mostly dogs, which makes him very popular with the ladies at his school. Emery takes advantage of this pretty well as he goes from girlfriend to girlfriend over the course of a day and never fails to have a date to any neighborhood events that may occur. He is played by Forrest Wheeler. Biography Emery Huang is born in 1984. He is an adorable little kid who goes to a school where he has become wildly popular with everyone, especially the girls, simply because he's Asian. Emery loves dating the other girls at his school and it has become a running gag in the show for him to be seen with a new girlfriend in every episode. Emery acts like a stereotypical "ladies man" which, for kids as young as the girls he's dating, is exactly the perfect and most ingenious way to make a girl fall in love with you. Girls serve him hand and foot and are even so committed to their love for him, that they will willingly allow him to date another girl at the same time and be with him at the same time she is. Of course, they're only little kids, so basically, Emery gets to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. He takes advantage of them as he's with a completely different girl in every episode. However, a girl named Bianca that he was seen dating in "The Shunning" was mentioned to still be in a relationship with him in a future episode. She was also the latest girl that he was seen dating, so this may have been the girl that he was going out with for the longest time, having dated her for at least eight episodes. (Seven if you chronologize episodes by broadcast order as opposed to production order). Emery's most notable relationship in the show would be that of his with Evan. The two of them are two peas in a pod together and could even be easily mistaken as twins. Most of the time, they are best friends who live off of each other and work together as a team and they often times flaunt their friendship in other people's faces. However, there are many times where they have shown to be polar opposites, with Evan being the two-shoes-do-gooder and Emery being the casual minded rule bending rebel. For instance, in the episode "Blind Spot", Evan was infected with the chicken pox and he spent his time trying to give it to Emery as a cruel joke and it turned into a huge scene. Emery eventually got infected but not after multiple clever and well-thought-out close calls avoiding him. Evan then congratulated his germs for helping him get his brother sick. Overall, Emery and his brother are on and off "frenemies" sort of speak, which is basically the relationship that every pair of siblings has for each other anyway. Personality Emery's personality is at a higher maturity level than his actual age. He acts like a stereotypical adult in his 20's. The guy he acts like is a ladies man who can get whoever he wants as a girlfriend. In every episode, he has a different girlfriend and sometimes, he'll go through multiple relationships over the coarse of a single episode and sometimes, he'll have two girlfriends at once. He'll always be mediocrely happy with his relationships he'll go through them like it's nobody's business. He is also introverted by filtering his thoughts and keeping them to himself. When he loses to Eddie in a game in the pool, he throws a tantrum which shocks Eddie and Louis. Eddie convinces Emery to speak his mind and Emery voices his strong yet not so nice opinions to Louis which hurt him. Louis ends up proud of Emery for voicing his opinions. Emery then reveals to Louis that he keeps jars under his bed to yell in when he is stressed out, which is something they agree to keep a secret from Jessica. Relationships Family *'Evan Huang': Emery and Evan are the best of friends and they always get along all the time. They have an unspoken bond with each other, mostly because they have the same opinions and lifestyle. They work together as a team most of the time and the two of them together are unbeatable and they definately like to show off their friendship and rub it in the faces of others. However, like most siblings, Emery and Evan will occasionaly get into arguments and like them being an unbeatable team when they work together, they are an outstanding and unforgettable rivalry when they fight. Their fights seen unexplained most of the time, and it is unknown why they feel this way about each other. However, this may just be out of the sibling rivalry that all siblings share. *'Eddie Huang': Emery and Eddie are good friends and they get along pretty well. They're not the best of friends but they never fight. They will usually have conversations with each other and sometimes have fun doing things together. Unlike Evan, Emery doesn't tattle on Eddie every time he does something wrong and he is shown to actually be against Evan's goody-two-shoes personality. Sometimes, Emery will give Eddie relationship advice. Like in the episode "The Shunning", when Eddie actually looked up to Emery when it came to relationship adivice. Emery explained what love felt like to Eddie and when Eddie first fell in love with Nichole, he related his feelings to what Emery talked about. *'Louis and Jessica Huang': Like Evan, Emery is very polite and obedient to all of the rules made by parents. He also admires how Louis and Jessica still have passion in their marriage as he said so himself in the episode "Success Perm" and in the episode "Love and Loopholes", until he saw his parents literally doing their taxes, making his completely turning his idyllic views on marriage and love upside down. Of course, in the end, he changed his mind, about this and realized that even though there are bad things that come with it, love is love and he restored his faith in his parents once again. Emery's Girlfriends *'Kim': Kim was Emery's first known girlfriend in the series. She appeared in the Pilot episode. Not much of their relationship was seen in the time it lasted but a fair amount of things were shown. Emery and Kim got together when they first met on the first day of school and he introduced her to his mom. The next day, Kim nicknamed him "Boo" and also gave him a soda. This relationship lasted for at least two days. *'Blonde Haired Girl': At the beginning of the episode The Shunning, Emery was seen sitting on a bench and holding hands with an unnamed blonde haired girl. Emery told her that his favorite movie was Gremlins. She had no lines, and judging by her short amount of screen time and the fact that Emery was seen in a relationship with two other girls later in the same episode, it's safe to say that this relationship barely lasted a day. *'Simone and Bianca': In The Shunning, Emery was seen with two girlfriends at a party. He was walking with both of them with his arms around them at the same time and one of them said "Don't worry, we support each other". Later, they were seen in the swimming pool with him. In License to Sell, Emery mentioned that he was still dating Bianca, making her relationship with him the longest lasting relationship so far. It is unknown if he's still dating Simone, though. *'Autographed Yearbook Girls': In Family Business Trip, Emery had multiple fans who are probably just fans, but likely, ex-girlfriends of him that he had over the course of the year, who are all lined up at an autograph signing table for him, waiting for him to autograph their yearbooks. *'Girl who'll miss him': In Family Business Trip, there were three girls who lived in the neighborhood who were very sad about him leaving for vacation and were bidding a "farewell to him when he got into the car". One of them was holding a plate of cookies and told him that he would write to him every day, another was holding a balloon and a teddy bear, and one was holding a goodbye card that read "Miss U" with his picture on it. It is unknown if they were dating him at the time or if they were just lovers though. *'Audrey': In The Manchurian Dinner Date, Alison uses Audrey to gain the likes of Jessica. Audrey is very similar with Emery as they both say same quotes (such as when they are in line for the bathroom). Emery asks Audrey if she wants to go to the graduation dinner and she says yes. The mom says she doesn't like Emery dating Audrey. They are not together in future episodes. Quotes "Love isn't dirty, it's beautiful." Gallery Emery and Kim.png|Emery and his first girlfriend, Kim. Emery, Simone, and Bianca.png|Emery dating two girls. Simone and Bianca. External Links *http://abc.go.com/shows/fresh-off-the-boat/cast/character-emery-huang *http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0502039/?ref_=tt_cl_t4 Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Huang Family Category:Students Category:Asians Category:Major Characters Category:Males